


Desire Paths

by RainingPrince



Series: Theoretically Canon-Compliant but largely unrelated Good Omens shorts [13]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, GPZ: House and Home, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainingPrince/pseuds/RainingPrince
Summary: A story long in the making, and just getting started.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Theoretically Canon-Compliant but largely unrelated Good Omens shorts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594831
Kudos: 7





	Desire Paths

**Author's Note:**

> Contains brief mentions of food and minor injuries.  
> This was originally intended to be posted in the Gomens Party Zine: House and Home.

There is a couch in the living room with divots in the cushions. These grooves are old, carefully cultivated and well-loved. They have seen hundreds of days and nights full of movies, quiet reading, spilled popcorn and tea, fallen glasses and dirty shoes.

There is a window sill in the little reading nook next to the kitchen, overlooking the garden. The sun comes through nearly every afternoon, highlighting an ever-growing collection of tiny ring-shaped stains from mugs never properly placed on a coaster. The evidence is always quickly coaxed out of sight, but the rings are still there, underneath.

There is a corner between the hall and the kitchen where the paint has worn thin. Frequent bruised shoulders and hissed threats are the legacy it claims, yet it stands proud and unmoved still.

There are chips and divots in the walls and floors where desks, tables, chairs, shelves have bumped and scraped and fallen. Streaks in the paint where brushes swirled and twirled and swiped and pushed. There are loose boards that creak, and hinges that squeak, and old sink knobs that shriek, all despite being yelled at. An old water heater that has grown used to voices both calm and vociferous and learned to ignore both, to just carry on as it likes.

The walls here could tell stories, as well as could the furniture, appliances, and knickknacks; but they have rather found that they prefer to watch this one unfold.

After all, it’s only just getting started.


End file.
